Past, Present, and Future
by AyaandSess
Summary: Rini is kidnapped and taken back to Fuedal Japan where she meets Naraku. Now it is up to the Sailor Scouts, Inuyasha, and his friends to save her, but the real evil has yet to reveal itself, and threatens to destroy the Past, Present, and Future.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone here except Sailor Earth, but not her alter ego Molly. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Author's Note: Just so you know, there are two of us. Ayame wrote this, but Sessuna came up with all the kick ass stuff here so Ayame could make it sound good (though sometimes Sess was REALLY bad at describing her idea.) 

Prologue By Ayame and Sessuna 

"Push!" 

Silence. Then a tiny scream announced the arrival of the new princess of Earth. 

The father stops his nervous pacing as one of his wife's attendants came out to deliver the good news. 

"Is my wife alright? Can I see her?" 

"Yes, your Majesty. The Queen is fine. We are cleaning your daughter right now." 

"What is my sister's name?" asks a small voice at the attendant's side. 

"The Queen has named her Molly, Prince Endymion," she replied. 

The King and his son walked into the room to see the Queen. Endymion rushed up to her bed and threw his arms around her and she hugged him back. The King watched the exchange worriedly. The Queen looked pale and was drenched in sweat. 

"Where is my daughter, Molly?" the Queen croaked out. 

The attendant cleaning her calls over her shoulder, "She is almost clean, your Majesties," and continues looking into the child's eyes. They were the golden color of a Demon, but as she continued to look, Molly's eyes faded into a dark blue. The attendant fell in love at once and decided to never tell anyone about the child's heritage and the Queen's shameful secret. 

As the attendant brought the newborn out, she was met with sounds of admiration from all the women present. She saw the King swell with pride as she handed the child over, but the Queen's look was one of relief. 'Did the Queen know the father was a Demon?' she thought. 

Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Raye of Mars, and Princess Serenity of the Moon were born over the next few months. The six princesses grew to be close friends, while Molly and Serenity grew closer to each other than the others. 

15 Years Later 

Molly looked out at the dance floor, her envy growing as she watched each couple went twirling past, especially Princess Lita and Nephlite. It was Serenity's 15th birthday and all the nobles of the Moon Kingdom had gathered in the Moon Palace to celebrate it. The only people missing were Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru of Neptune, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and Princess Setsuna of Pluto. Hotaru was too young to come to the celebration, and Setsuna couldn't go to anything because she was always at the Gates of Time. 

Molly sighed again as Lita and Nephlite danced past where she was sitting at the table reserved for visiting royals. All the dancing couples looked beautiful together. Princess Amy danced gracefully with Zoicite. 'If I was as smart as Amy, I could probably win Nephlite over with my wit.' Raye danced happily in Jedaite's arms, only stopping now and then to yell at him for missing a step. 'If I had a temper as bad as Raye's, EVERYONE would notice me.' Princess Mina of Venus truly lived up to her planet's namesake keeping Malachite entranced with every look she gave him.' Mina's charm would come in handy to get Nephlite to notice me. But I have to admit, Lita and Nephlite do look good together. Maybe I should learn how to fight like Lita and just pummel him into liking me.' 

Molly looked at the clock again. 5 minutes to 10 and the royals from Earth had to leave. There were rumors that Sage Beryl was going to attack the Moon Kingdom. Molly didn't believe them for a minute, but at least it gave her a good excuse to get away from everyone. She loved Serenity and the other princesses like sisters, but she just couldn't stand these formal functions. She never had anyone to dance with, no one asked her to dance when she got there, and no one ever noticed she didn't have someone to dance with. She sighed again and looked at the clock. It was finally 10 'o clock! 

She walked out to the dance floor and stopped her brother. "It is time to return to Earth Endymion. I am sorry we can't stay longer Serenity, but with the growing threat of Beryl, we are needed at home. I hope you had a happy birthday and that you enjoyed my gift to you." 

"I had a wonderful time, and I love your gift, Molly. Thank you so much for coming. Endymion, thank you for dancing with me," Serenity said, blushing slightly at her last statement. 

"The pleasure was all mine, my Princess," Endymion's words made Serenity blush even more and she giggled. "I will always treasure the locket you gave me and I cannot wait to see you again. Chances are, Beryl and her minions will be stopped before the week is over. Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, Jadeite! We have to leave now." 

The Generals said goodbye to the princess they had been dancing with and joined up with the two royals of Earth to escort them to the transporter that would take them home. 

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, a sleepless Molly wandered the halls of her palace. As she walked around the corner towards the hall that led to the transporter room, she heard the door open. Peering around the corner, she saw her brother enter the room. 'Probably going to see Serenity again,' she thought as her brother stepped onto the teleporter pad and disappeared in a brilliant light display. Molly smiled inward and started to head back to her room. As she entered, she could see the moon was full and decided to go out on her balcony to look at it. 

She let her mind wander and entertain a dream where she and Nephlite danced around a ball room floor, Lita sitting at a table fuming that the beautiful Molly had stolen Nephlite from her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed some misshapen forms slowly advancing on the castle. Recognizing them as the monsters that were rumored to have joined Beryl's ranks, Molly ran out into the halls, intent on getting to her Father's room and alerting him to what was going on. In her haste, she didn't notice who was in the halls and ran head first into a very tall and unmoving something. Looking up, she saw that it was none other that Nephlite. 

"Oh thank goodness it's you Nephlite! Beryl is attacking the castle. We have to alert the rest of the castle!" 

"I already know Beryl is attacking. Jedaite is opening the gates to let the youma in as we speak, and you aren't telling anyone," sneered Nephlite. 

"But Nephlite, why? Why would you betray my mother and father? Why would you betray your best friend, Endymion? You have everything you could ever want here. Father always treated you as one of his sons." 

"Yes Princess, that may be true, but we were never given any real power. Queen Beryl and Metallia can give us just that," Zoicite said stepping out of the shadows. 

"Molly, it's not too late. You can still join us. Think of the power you could gain by siding with Beryl!" 

"No Nephlite. I could never join you because I can only think of what my betrayal would do to Serenity, Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita. I will never abandon my fellow Senshi! Never!" Anger was coursing through Molly, but she knew she couldn't possibly win on her own. Her only chance lay in getting to the Moon and Queen Serenity. 

"Earth Power!" As the power of her planet flowed through her veins, she could feel herself becoming stronger. Her hair grew impossibly long, falling past her knees, still held back by her blue bow. It had turned a silvery white while her eyes changed to a brilliant gold. She was wearing the same outfit the Inner Scouts wore. Her glove bands, collar, choker, skirt, and knee-high boots were all brown; her bows were an emerald green. The jewel on her tiara and in the center of her front bow was blue. A miniature globe hung from her choker as did one from each of her ears. The light that had surrounded Molly vanished to reveal Sailor Earth. 

"For your crimes against my parents and my kingdom you can never be forgiven. I swear that one-day you two, Jedaite, and Malachite will pay for what you have done tonight! In the name of Earth, I vow to see you punished!" 

"Earth Vines Constrict!" Green vines snaked their way up and around Sailor Earth's body. Then she held out her hands and the vines raced down Earth's arms and wrapped themselves around Nephlite and Zoicite, dropping them to the ground firmly restrained by Sailor Earth's vines. 

She looked out a nearby window to the now open gates below her. The once beautiful gardens that had lined the walkway to the front doors were now drenched in blood as Beryl's youma tore through the soldiers. Leading the monsters below was Jedaite and Malachite. Sensing her transformation, Malachite looked up to where she was and flew up to her window. 

Sailor Earth turned and ran as fast as she could towards the transporter room. She heard the window shatter behind her and ran even faster. She reached the room seconds before Malachite and locked the door behind her. She hastily pushed in the numbers that would take her to the Moon just as the door behind her burst open. Malachite threw black energy at her. It ripped through her body just as she stepped through the transporter and vanished. 

Sailor Earth stepped out into the once beautiful Moon Palace. She felt something wet running down her side and lowered her hand to touch it, wincing in pain. She brought her hand back up to her face only to reveal that it was now crimson red. Then the pain of Malachite's attack finally registered in her mind. Fighting back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her, she stepped outside. only to see the dead bodies of her best friend and her brother. 

Molly sank to her knees, tears pouring down her face at the carnage around her. Through the tears, she finally saw the still and bloody bodies of Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita in their Sailor outfits. 'My home can't be saved, my family and friends are dead. Beryl has won. Now what do I do? I'll tell you what you need to do. Get up and help the survivors.' Her tears spent, she slowly looked around. Then she saw it; the Queen's two advisors, Luna and Artemis, walk into a small room. 

Sailor Earth staggered to her knees and followed them fighting the pain Malachite's attack had inflicted. She entered a small room with many pillars, most of which had been knocked down. She knew this room. This was where the Silver Crystal was kept, and in the center of the room was Queen Serenity attaching the Silver Crystal to the Crescent Moon Wand while her advisors begged her to stop. 

Queen Serenity turned and saw Sailor Earth. She smiled sadly and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," then held her Wand above her. 

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Earth watched as a pink light emanated from the Silver Crystal. A barrier formed around Sailor Earth and she saw Queen Serenity lay down on one of the fallen pillars. Earth looked down at her side only to discover that not only the pain was gone, but so was the wound. She looked up as the barrier got smaller forcing Sailor Earth into a crouch. The bubble lifted up and started to carry her back towards Earth. As she looked down at the Queen for the last time, the Queen looked back at her and smiled sadly. Sailor Earth returned what she hoped was a reassuring smile and looked back at Earth just as Princess Serenity and Endymion entered the atmosphere. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, plagued by visions of a white-haired man with Demon eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Beeline

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone here except Sailor Earth and Xantara. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Chapter One- Beeline By Ayame and Sessuna 

Two girls and one small gray cat were walking down the street towards the Cherry Hill Temple. One girl was pale with jet-black hair and the other had pink hair that was styled to look like two rabbit ears on top. 

" Hey Hotaru, there's that temple that Raye's Grandpa is always saying steals his business. Let's go see why it's so popular," the pink-haired girl said. 

"I don't know Rini. Raye will get pretty mad at us if we're late to the meeting," Hotaru said. 

"And her grandpa will kill us if he finds out we stopped here," the gray cat said. 

"Oh stop worrying Diana; we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out." 

Just then, a loud buzzing noise and screams that would make Serena proud were heard from the direction of the temple. 

"Well, I guess we have to go now," Hotaru said pulling out an odd stick. "Saturn Crystal Power!" 

"Yea! We get to go to the temple!" Rini exclaimed, "Moon Crisis Power!" 

Super Sailor Mini-Moon and Super Sailor Saturn ran up the temple steps and saw three giant bees attacking an old man and a boy. A fourth bee was carrying a young screaming girl with medium-length black hair into a shack. 

"Saturn, you protect the old man and the kid, I'll get the last bee. Okay?" 

"All right Mini-Moon. Be careful though," Saturn replied. 

"Call for help first Mini-Moon," Diana said. 

"Aw, you worry too much. We can handle it! It's just a couple of overgrown bugs." (Sessuna: Famous last words.) 

Meanwhile. 

"Geeze. Where are they? I can understand Rini being late. She obviously got that from Serena." 

"Raye!!" 

"But Hotaru is never late," Amy finished. 

"Maybe we should go look for them. What if they're in trouble?" asked Michiru. 

All of the Scouts and Darien were at Raye's Temple waiting for Hotaru and Rini. "They probably got distracted. Raye, why don't we start the meeting? What does the new enemy look like?" asked Luna in an attempt to get everyone's mind off the missing Scouts. 

"Okay Luna, good idea. I saw a man with long silver hair and a woman with long white hair. They both had yellowish eyes. There were a lot of bees and they were flying around a man in a white ape suit. The men were giving off bad vibes, but I felt like I knew the woman from somewhere." 

"White hair and yellow eyes? Huh, sounds familiar," Lita said. 

"Luna, was there anyone in the Moon Kingdom that fits that description?" Haruka asked. 

"I don't remember. Setsuna is in the Time Stream trying to figure out who they are right now." 

Just then, Raye gave a start. "I just sensed something!" 

"Is it a youma?" Mina asked. 

"Yes and no. It feels similar to a youma, but it's not a youma," Raye replied. 

Meanwhile, back with Saturn and Mini-Moon. 

Saturn ran towards the group being attacked by three bees. The bees were forming a wall around them, so Saturn jumped over them, landing in front of the old man and the boy. She took a defensive stance, holding her Glaive protectively across her chest. 

"Hold it right there you overgrown slimy bug! I am Super Sailor Mini- Moon! I stand for love and justice! I am the future, but I fight here and now! In the name of the future moon, I will punish you for trying to kidnap innocent young girls!" Mini-Moon finished going through the traditional motions and ended in the usual pose, only to be met by the same unchanging buzz. She face-vaulted; the bee was obviously unimpressed. 

"Grr. I'll show you! Crystal Twinkle Bell!" 

The bee dropped the girl it was carrying and was now a slightly injured and extremely mad bee. 

"Uh oh." 

Meanwhile back at the other temple. (Ayame: Hee hee, annoying this jumping back and forth, isn't it?) 

"I think I know what's keeping Rini and Hotaru now," Haruka said. 

"We have to go and help them! Everyone transform! Moon Eternal Power!" 

"Mars Crystal Power!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power!" 

"Venus Crystal Power!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" 

"Neptune Crystal Power!" 

"Uranus Crystal Power!" 

Seven different colors surrounded the girls in the room. While they were transforming, Darien took out a red rose and turned into Tuxedo Mask. The lights disappeared to reveal Eternal Sailor Moon and the Super Sailor Scouts in their poses. 

"Show offs," mumbled Tuxedo Mask, but no one heard him. 

"Mercury, can you get a lock on Mini-Moon and Saturn's energy signatures?" Artemis asked. 

Mercury touched her earring and pulled out her mini-computer. The visor appeared across her face and flashed numbers across it. "Just a second. Got it! Follow me, " and with that, Sailor Mercury ran off in the direction of the energy signatures with the other Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis in tow. 

Meanwhile (Ayame: Uh, oh. Another story jump!) in the Time Stream. 

Sailor Pluto looked on as the Scouts raced to Saturn and Mini-Moon's aid. 

"Do you think they will make it in time?" a masculine voice asked her. 

Pluto looked down into two amber eyes belonging to a huge gray wolf. "No, Xantara. They will not make it in time. Get your charge and go to the Japan the Scouts will be in. I will get the Princess's protectors, bring them together here, and then meet up with Princess Serenity." 

"You actually trust me to do this right?" 

"No, but I don't have anyone else I can send." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Pluto," and with that, Xantara walked through the Time Doors and disappeared. 

Pluto chuckled inwardly. She knew Xantara could more than handle the task at hand, she just didn't know if his charge could handle how he handled it. Pluto sighed and headed for the Doors. 

Meanwhile (Sessuna: No! Not again!) (Ayame: Getting annoying isn't it? Send us some reviews and maybe I'll cut down on the story jumps. Hint, hint!) back with Mini-Moon and Saturn. 

Saturn saw the failed attempt to destroy the bee carrying the black-haired girl. The bee was now making a bee-line (Ayame: Ha, ha! Get it!? Glowers I'll change it.) The bee had now grabbed Mini-Moon and was flying towards the shack. Saturn knew she had to act quickly, but she wasn't strong enough to stop three bees, she would only stun them. Then what would happen to the people she was protecting if she left them? She needed help. 

(Ayame: Story Jump!!!) Meanwhile, back with the rest of the Scouts. 

Just then, Sailor Moon's wrist communicator went off. "Hello? Saturn, is that you!? Are you alright?" 

"Sailor Moon! You have to hurry! Mini-Moon and I are fighting four bees and there are three innocents we have to protect! One of the bees now has Mini- Moon and is trying to take her somewhere!" 

"Don't worry Saturn. We're already on our way. Try and hold them off a little bit longer, alright?" 

"I'll try Sailor Moon, but hurry!" Saturn closed her communicator and looked back at the bees. They were closing in on her and the two people behind her. 'I have to do something.' "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Purple light emanated from Saturn's Glaive, knocking the bees back several yards, taking a few feet, antennae, and one wing completely off. 

Sailor Mini-Moon screamed as the bee holding her entered the shack and headed for a well at the center of the building several feet below where the door was. She began screaming hysterically as the bee flew down the well. There was a flash of light. and the bee was flying up the well, straight towards open sky. 

"Mini-Moon! Nooo!" The Scouts had arrived just in time to see the flash of light. Sailor Moon ran for the shack and started looking around inside it trying to find where her future daughter had disappeared too. 

Outside, the Scouts faced off against the three remaining bees. 

"You're going to pay for what you did to Mini-Moon! Uranus World Shaking!" Her attack hit one of the bees, injuring it even further than Saturn's earlier attack, but still not killing it. 

"You're going to have to attack these things in pairs guys," was Tuxedo Mask's customary advice to the girls. 

"All right. Round two you ugly bugs. Neptune you with me?" 

"Always Uranus. Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus' attack wrapped itself around the Deep Submerge and collided with one of the bees. When the dust cleared, all that was left of it was a tiny pink shard. 

"What is that?" 

"Who cares Mercury? Right now, we have two other much larger and dangerous problems to deal with. Venus, let's team up on this one. Mars Flaming Sniper!" 

"Right. Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Just like before, the attacks combined and atomized one bee, revealing another pink shard. 

"Well Mercury, that leaves just us two. Shall we?" 

"Sure Jupiter. After you." 

"Gladly. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attacks had the same effects and outcomes as the previous ones. Just then, Sailor Moon came out of the shack, tears pouring down her face. 

"I can't find Mini-Moon anywhere." 

Meanwhile, back with Xantara. (Ayame: Ooh, left at the good part, too. Snap!) 

Molly awoke with a start. She had been having a recurring nightmare from her childhood that had come back in the last week. In it, she was running past hundreds of dead bodies. There was someone chasing after her and someone ahead of her that the only thing she could make out about her, is that she had yellow eyes and long white hair. Molly stood up shakily. It was mid-afternoon and she had passed out on the couch again. It was the fourth time this week. She walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to try and wake up. 'What's wrong with me? Maybe I should go see a doctor tomorrow.' She walked back into the living room and screamed at what she found. There was a huge gray wolf with amber eyes and a weird symbol on his forehead sitting on his haunches, tail wagging slightly. Then it spoke. 

"Hello Sailor Earth. My name is Xantara," and with that, Molly passed out. 

End of Chapter One 

Ayame: Ooh, cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Not Even I know!!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (Add an evil emphasis.) 

Sessuna: Righhht.


	3. Chapter 2: To the Past

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone here except Sailor Earth, Uriel, and Xantara. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Chapter 2- To the Past 

It was a quiet and bleak world with very little light. Thousands of crystals dotted the barren landscape. There were odd creatures trapped in the center of each crystal, their faces locked forever in a look of pure horror. Pluto tried not to look too long at each one as she searched for the one crystal that held what had once been a good man. As she stopped to look at another crystal, she heard something behind her shuffle to a stop. She remembered again the warning Uriel had given her before coming here, "Sometimes the dreams those unfortunate souls are forced to relive become a reality, and sometimes those realities are real enough to hurt, but not be hurt." 

Pluto quickened her pace and so did the thing following her. Dozens of faces flashed past, but they still weren't the right one. The thing behind her roared, and then, in the distance about 100 feet away, it was him. Pluto broke into a run. When she reached him, she smashed the butt-end of her staff into the crystal. As it began to shatter, Pluto looked back at the behemoth running towards her. The creature's eyes were bloodshot and set far apart on a short, flat head. It had two sets of razor sharp teeth. The creature was well over 6 feet, and its arms barely touched the ground. There were claws on each finger that were at least 2 inches long. 

Behind her, the crystal broke apart, dropping the man inside to the ground. "Huh? What.? What's going on?" the man asked groggily. The living nightmare charged at Pluto at that moment. 

"No time to explain right now. We've got to go," and with that, Pluto grabbed his arm and returned to the Time Stream. 

The creature skidded to a stop where the duo had been a few seconds before. "Darn, I missed." A dark shadow descended next to the creature. 

"That's alright. We'll get them next time before they make their precious princess too strong." 

"Welcome to the Time Stream, General of Earth. I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian to the Gates of Time." 

"General of Earth? Humph, not likely. I'm surprised you don't know who I am Sailor Trash. I am General Jedaite of the Negaverse. If you're a Sailor Scout, then why did you free me?" 

"I freed you because two people need you to protect them." 

"Oh really? I'm not really in the business of protecting; I prefer to destroy." 

"That will change as you regain your real memories, and they will help you to do that." Pluto pointed in the distance where three figures were emerging through the mists. As they drew closer, Jedaite saw that they were none other than his old friends, Malachite, Nephlite, and Zoicite. 

"Hello, Jed. You haven't changed a bit, but that will in a minute. You're needed to help protect Sailor Earth," Malachite said. 

"Traitors! You would help those Sailor Brats? Why?" 

"The same reason you will. Let's get started guys," said Zoicite. 

"Okay, here we go. Jupiter General Power!" Nephlite shouted. 

"Mercury General Power!" Zoicite chanted. 

"Venus General Power!" Malachite cried. 

A green, blue, and orange light surrounded each of the generals, and then encompassed Jedaite as well. Images flashed through his mind as he was forced to remember the truth. The three colors surrounding Jedaite faded only to be replaced by his own red aura, then it too faded away. Jedaite sank to his knees, crying unabashedly. Then he whispered softly, "Raye, what have I done?" 

Meanwhile (Ayame: Aah! More story jumps! Aah!) in a living room far, far away. 

"Ooh, my head. What a weird dream. A talking dog, yeah right; like something that cool would ever happen to me," Molly said, putting a hand up to her head to massage it. Then she noticed the breathing on her arm accompanied by the sound of someone panting. 

"Nope, sorry, I'm not a dream, and I'm not a dog. I'm Xantara the Earth Wolf," as he was speaking, molly opened her eyes and focused on him, then unfocused again. "Oh no you don't! You're not going back to sleep again! I've waited an hour for you to wake up!" Xantara began licking Molly's face vigorously. 

"Aah! Okay! Okay! I'm up! Stop it!" Molly bolted upright and began wiping the dog saliva off. Xantara just sat there with a dog-grin, panting. "All right Xan-whatever, who are you, and why are you in my house?" 

"Xan-tar-a! Learn it! I am the advisor to the Earth King and Queen, but because they are dead, I'll have to settle on Sailor Earth, meaning you." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sailor Earth? What do you mean Sailor Earth? I don't have any special powers like the Sailor Scouts!" 

"I know. I have to give them to you. Unfortunately, I can't start you off as powerful as the rest of the Scouts; that much power into your untrained body would destroy you. I'll have to start you off with the weakest transformation, but as you grow stronger, I'll give you your new transformations. I'm going to give you your first transformation stick. Hold it over your head and say 'Earth Power.' Okay?" 

Xantara barked and a Henshin stick fell from thin air. Molly caught it and stood admiring it. It looked exactly like the sticks the Inner Scouts had in the beginning, only it was brown and had Earth's symbol on top. Xantara looked at her expectantly. 

"Well, here goes nothing. Earth Power!" A brown light appeared and traveled around Molly in a spiral to the ground. The Earth lifted up and conformed to her body like a suit. It shattered to reveal Sailor Earth. Molly went to the mirror in the hallway to look at herself; Xantara followed. "Wow. I am Sailor Earth. I can't wait to tell Serena!" 

"Uh, one thing. You can't tell anyone who you are. ever." 

"But why? Serena is my best friend! I tell her everything!" 

"Yes, but telling her could be potentially dangerous. If one of your enemies found out that this Serena knew you, they might hurt her to get to you." 

"Oh wait a minute! Enemies! What enemies?" 

"As soon as you transformed, you gained all the enemies of the Sailor Scouts. On the plus side, you get to meet all the Scouts and find out who they really are." 

"Oh well great. I might get blown up by a bunch of crazy youmas, but hey, I get some new friends. That makes it all better," Molly said rolling her eyes. 

"Stop complaining and hold still! I need to open the door to your memories." Xantara put his paws on Molly's shoulders and touched his nose to hers. A small light flashed when they touched, then he dropped back to the floor. "There, all done." 

"That's it? I don't feel any different. By the way Xantara, why do I have white hair and yellow eyes?" 

"I dunno. Maybe Pluto can tell you. Speaking of which, we should go to the Time Stream now." 

"The Time Stream? Why do we need to go there?" 

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. All right, I'll start at the beginning, and try to keep up. We need to go to the Time Stream to go to the past version of Japan to save Mini-Moon who has been kidnapped and is in grave danger. We also have to go to the Time Stream to meet up with your 4 protectors from the Moon Kingdom, and before you start asking whom the protectors are and what the Moon Kingdom is, you'll remember eventually since I unlocked your memories. The other Scouts also need your help to defeat an enemy from that Era. All right, you with me so far?" 

"Yes, I think so. So how are we going to explain where I'm going to be to my mom?" 

"That's the fun thing about being able to travel through time; we'll just come back at the exact time we leave. Your mother won't even be given the opportunity to know you're gone. Well, if there are no more questions, I suggest we meet up with your protectors." 

"Alright, let's go." There was a flash of light, and they were gone. 

Meanwhile, back with our grief-stricken heroes. (Ayame: Oh the humanity! Oh the torture! Oh the story jumps!) 

Sailor Moon sat on the ground, crying uncontrollably. Tuxedo Mask was holding her trying to comfort her. Sailor Neptune was helping was helping the old man and the boy, both of which had gone into shock that the Sailor Scouts had come to save them. Sailor Uranus and Mars were trying to get some answers from the girl Mini-Moon had saved, while Mercury was scanning the bee remains and the shards for clues with her mini-computer. The rest of the Scouts were in a group trying to comfort the guilt-ridden Saturn. 

"All right little girl." Uranus started. 

"My name is Kagome!" the girl interrupted, "And that's my brother, Souta, and my grandpa." 

"Fine, whatever. Do you know what these little pink shards are, or why those bees were trying to kidnap you?" 

"Well, you're probably not going to believe me. It's a pretty weird story." 

"Try us," Mars said threateningly. 

"Okay, well here goes." and Kagome launched into the story of how she met Inuyasha and about the Shikon no Tama. 

"Hmm. Interesting. My computer is showing that those bees aren't youma, but actually youkai. And these crystals are very powerful, but they are only part of something greater and more powerful," Mercury murmured to herself before continuing her scans. 

Luna and Artemis overheard Kagome talking about the Shikon no Tama and exchanged knowing looks. 

"Uh oh." 

"Uh oh? What uh oh? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." Diana droned on. 

"I should have done more to save her!" Saturn cried. 

"You protected the innocent people like you were supposed to Saturn. There wasn't anything else you could have done. Don't beat yourself up. We'll get her back, I'm sure of it," Mina said. 

"Yeah, and if they don't give her back willingly, then I'll just beat the crap out of them until they do," Lita said, cracking her knuckles. 

Hotaru giggled, "Thanks guys." 

"So, you probably think I'm making all this up, don't you?" Kagome asked the shocked Senshi of Uranus and Mars. 

"Oh no. We always meet guys with dog-ears pinned to trees for 50 years by a single arrow shot by our past selves. Guys in monkey suits always harass us with giant killer bees-demons for pets. We were asked to marry a leader of a wolf pack, too. Oh, and we are always having to fight demons. Yeah, right," Mars said skeptically. 

"Mars, we do fight demons all the time," Uranus whispered into her ear. 

"Heh, heh. Oh right. I forgot." Kagome face-vaulted. 

"And Kagome is telling the truth," Pluto said appearing in a flash of purple light. "Small Lady is in great danger. You must all travel to Feudal Japan and rescue her. I will take all of us there through the Bone Eater's Well." 

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Serena shrieked, "We have to go rescue her!" 

"Right!" everyone else cried in unison. 

"All right. Everyone hold hands. Luna, Artemis, and Diana, hang on tight. Kagome, are you coming with us?" Kagome nodded. "Okay everyone, here we go." Pluto held her rod above her head and everyone disappeared in a purple bubble. The bubbly flew down the well. and then up the well. 

Meanwhile (Sessuna: Noooo! Not at the good part!) (Ayame: Fine, fine. I'll keep writing.) 

The 10 people and 3 cats emerged in a clearing; they could see a village in the distance. 

"We should de-transform to conserve our energy," Neptune suggested. 

"Wow! I'm going to find out who the Sailor Scouts really are! This is so cool!" 

"Yeah, and if you ever tell anyone who we are, I'll kill you." 

"Uranus!" 

"Sorry Neptune," she mumbled, and everyone turned back into their street clothes. Everyone was in their school uniforms except Raye and Darien. 

"You're a priestess?" Kagome asked spying Raye in her priestess outfit. 

"At the Cherry Hill Temple. My name is Raye Hino." 

"I'm Mina Aino. Nice to meet you." 

"Amy Mizuno. The pleasures all mine." 

"Serena Tsukino. Hiya!" 

"Haruka just grunted. "Haruka! Sorry about her. I'm Michiru Kaiou and this is Haruka Tenou. We are honored to meet you." 

"Darien Chiba. How do you do?" Darien was wearing his usual green blazer, black shirt, and pants. 

"Hotaru Tomoe. Nice to meet you!" 

"I am Setsuna Meiou and we are wasting time. We should head for the village down there and get someone who knows the area to help us." 

"Oh, okay. By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi. We'll probably find Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou in the village. They live in this era and can help us find Mini-Moon." 

"All right then, we should get moving," Serena said. 

Meanwhile with Rini. (Ayame: So close to finally seeing Inuyasha, too! I am such a biotch!) 

The bee carrying the still crying Rini was flying towards a forest clearing. As they got nearer to it, the sound of buzzing grew louder. Rini stopped screaming as she saw the source of the buzzing was hundreds of bees, and sitting on the ground in the middle of them, was a man wearing a white monkey suit. He looked up as the duo came closer. 

"Drop her," came the command from within the suit. 

"Ow! That hurt! Who do you think you are, getting that bee to kidnap me? Do you even know who I am or what I could do to you?" 

"Silence child! Where is Kagome?" 

"Who? Oh, that must be the name of the girl I saved. What did you want with her?" 

"I want her crystals. Go! Kagome has probably returned to this time to tell her precious hanyou what happened. Find her. Bring her back alive; kill everyone else you find, " he ordered the bees. 

"Hey! Hello? Answer me!" 

Naraku turned on Rini slowly, "You have interfered in my plans and have possibly set me back for weeks, and now it is time to punish you," he said coldly. 

"That's where you're wrong! I am Super Sailor Mini-Moon and in the name of the future Moon, I will punish you!" Rini charged up for her attack, but before she could use it, Naraku blasted her with toxic gases. 

Rini lay on the ground, reeling from Naraku's attack. He walked up to her slowly and hit her with another blast, forcing her to de-transform. Rini started crying uncontrollably. 

The crescent moon appeared on her forehead and hit Naraku with a powerful blast. All he had time to say before he was turned to dust was, "What is this power?" The bees had already left and Rini was left alone in the woods in a strange time. 

End of Chapter 2 

Ayame: Not much of a cliffhanger here, but it'll have to do. Next chapter, providing we get some reviews, I'll get to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru; otherwise I'm going to prolong Inuyasha and his friends from meeting anyone for as long as is possible. Just imagine what we can do with Miroku and the Scouts' short skirts, too. 

Sessuna: Wow! Miroku and short skirts. Sango is going to be so mad.


	4. Chapter 3: Starlight

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone here except Sailor Earth, Uriel, Sitara and Xantara. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Ayame: If we have misspelled any names, please let us know so we can correct the mistake. 

Chapter 3- Starlight by Ayame and Sessuna 

Sesshoumaru watched as the group by the well headed for the village. The tall blond that looked like a man looked back at where he was. He knew she had to sense that someone was there. 

"Haruka! Come on!" 

"All right, Michiru." 

"What were you looking at?" 

"I don't know. I thought I saw something move in the bushes back there." 

"You probably imagined it. You're way to jumpy." 

Their conversation faded as they walked away. Sesshoumaru stepped out of his hiding place and smelled the area where they had been. He would have to remember their scent. Whatever they were, they were definitely powerful; he had witnessed their transformation, and decided to avoid them until he knew more about them and what they could do. He needed to find Rin. A white streak could be seen going through the countryside. 

Meanwhile, back with the Generals in the Time Stream. 

"When is she going to get here?" 

"Calm down Jedaite. Xantara will be back soon with her, and then you can be back with your precious priestess. Me, I can't wait to be back with Amy." 

"Amy? Please, Raye's a hundred times better than that blue-haired wimpy geek, Zoicite." 

"Take that back!" Zoicite jumped at Jedaite and took a swing at his face. Jedaite dodged it and kicked Zoicite in the gut. He doubled over in pain and retaliated by doing an uppercut, knocking Jedaite to the ground. Nephlite and Malachite intervened at this point, holding the two fighters back from each other. 

"Stop fighting you two. We're supposed to work together," Nephlite grunted as he held onto the still struggling Jedaite. 

"That's right. Besides, Mina could beat up Amy, Raye, and even Lita at the same time," Malachite said, starting the fight up again. 

"Stop fighting at once you idiots!" Xantara was standing in front of the four grappling men, growling savagely. "Nice first impression you've made on the princess! First time she sees you since the Moon Kingdom when you're not evil, and you act like you're still under Beryl's control!" 

"Sorry," they mumbled as they detached themselves and stood up straightening their uniforms. 

"That's better," Xantara said, sitting down, "Now, Sailor Earth, we should get to Feudal Japan and find Mini-Moon. Sailor Earth? Sailor Earth? Molly!" 

Molly stood a little way back from Xantara, shock written all over her face. "Nephlite? You're alive? But how?" 

"That's Pluto's doing. She pulled all of us but Jedaite to the Time Stream at the exact second of our deaths, restored our old memories and powers, and kept us here until we were needed to protect you and the princess from the planet that we draw our power from." 

"Pluto came to where I was banished by Beryl and saved me. She brought me here and everyone helped restore my memories," Jedaite explained. 

"I protect Sailor Venus, Jedaite is Mars, Zoicite is Mercury, and Nephlite is Jupiter. All the Scouts are princesses of their respective planets, and we were given the talismans of our princesses' planet. We were also, at one point in time, betrothed to our princesses, but we are bound to protect Prince Endymion first and foremost," said Malachite. 

"There's just one thing they refuse to admit to themselves, the Princesses will still hate them. None of them remember what the Generals meant to them because their betrayal due to Beryl's brainwashing hurt too much. Queen Serenity blocked those memories so that if Beryl ever escaped her prison, they would be able to do what was necessary to stop her and her Generals. Pluto is the only one left who can return those memories. She will probably restore the Scouts memories to keep them from killing the Generals eventually, but until she does, we should just stay away from everyone," Xantara explained to Molly who still looked upset. 

"Come on everyone. We should head to Feudal Japan now. We need to find Small Lady," he said. 

Everyone in the group looked downcast except Xantara, who was oblivious to fact that he had just caused a lot of pain to everyone. In a flash of light, Xantara teleported everyone to Feudal Japan. 

Meanwhile. (Sessuna: Ha, ha, ha! (evil laugh) More story jumps! Ha, ha, ha!) 

"Where is that stupid girl? She was supposed to be here hours ago!" 

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Worried about Kagome?" 

"Shut up Miroku! I don't care about what happens to Kagome, but she has the Shikon shards," he said, blushing slightly. 

"Well Lord Inuyasha, I wouldn't worry to much. She is probably on her way now," as Myoga was saying this, he had attached himself to Inuyasha's face, and started sucking his blood. 

Splat Inuyasha slapped Myoga flat, and then peeled him off and dropped him. Myoga floated down into Shippou's open hand like a feather. Shippou poked him a few times until Myoga popped back into his original shape. 

"I'm not worried!" Inuyasha said as he stomped towards the door. 

"Then where are you going, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. 

"To find Kagome so I can yell at her for being late!" He opened the door, walked through, and slammed in behind him. He opened it again and said, "And I'm not worried about her!" Then he slammed the door again. 

Sango rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. Come on. We better follow him to make sure he doesn't make her too mad or we'll be pulling Inuyasha out of a 50 foot crater." 

Outside, Lady Kaede was speaking to Inuyasha. "I sensed a powerful energy from the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, then it disappeared." 

"Do you know what it was Lady Kaede?" Sango asked, stepping outside. "Or whether it was good or evil?" She had one hand resting lightly on her boomerang. 

"I hope it's evil, " Inuyasha said, smiling and cracking his knuckles. 

"And what if Kagome is there and the energy Lady Kaede sensed is evil, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. 

"Uh. We better go," Inuyasha said; Miroku snickered. 

Meanwhile, back with our pink-haired heroine. (Sessuna: Ha, ha, ha! Another story jump!) 

Rini staggered through the forest, barely conscious of her movements. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She didn't even remember how she had gotten into this forest in the first place. The last thing she remembered before she had blacked out was screaming and buzzing. When she had woken up, she had been alone, and there had been a monkey suit lying on the ground. She had crawled up to it and searched the remains. She had found a lot of ash and a little wooden doll snapped in half. She picked up the pieces and staggered off into the woods. 

Up ahead of her, she could see a light. She continued walking towards it for what seemed like an hour. Then, suddenly, she was emerged in sunlight. She squeezed her eyes shut to the abrupt change in light. When she was finally able to see, she groaned in frustration; she was right back where she had started. Everything was exactly the same as before, except she wasn't alone this time. Kneeling next to the monkey suit was a woman with silver hair and silver angel wings. 

She had heard Rini groan and turned her head in Rini's direction. She could see that the woman's eyes were silver as well, but as she stood up, the light hit them, turning them into a myriad of colors. Her hair fell down loosely to her ankles. The woman was wearing a white body suit that looped around her middle finger. There was a light blue sash that was wrapped across one side of her chest, around behind her neck, and then down across her other side. There were tiny blue crystals hanging down from her shirt. She was also wearing a light blue, semi-transparent, mesh skirt that was cut up the middle to her waist. On her feet, were light blue sandals. 

She was of an average height, and very slim, but to Rini's trained eyes, she could tell the woman was a warrior. There was a six-pointed star on her forehead and the top-most star was softly glowing white. The woman smiled kindly at Rini. 

"Hello young lady. My name is Sitara and I am a servant of the High Lord Uriel of the Realm of Light. Do not worry, I will not hurt you. What is your name?" 

"My name is Rini. I am the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Why are you here?" 

"Crystal Tokyo? I have never heard of that place before. I came here because I sensed a great power here. Apparently, Naraku got to experience it first hand," she said gesturing towards the suit," And because you hold the doll that controlled this puppet, I'm guessing that you had something to do with it?" 

"Yes, I think. I don't really remember what happened. When I get really scared though, the Silver Crystal protects me. It must have destroyed Naraku." 

"Hmm. Interesting. Well Rini, would you like to come with me to my home in the Light Realm? You would be safe from everything there." 

"Will we be able to find my friends?" 

"I'm sure we will. Come on." Sitara scooped Rini up in her arms, spread her huge wings, and flew straight up into the air through the clouds. 

Meanwhile (Sessuna: So many jumps. My head hurts.) (Ayame: Big baby.) in a palace near the forest. 

A lone bee descended towards a man sitting outside. He looked up as the bee got closer. 

"What happened to the puppet?. Destroyed?. How?. A little girl? Where is she now?. I see. So Sitara got to her. No doubt she has already taken the child to the safety of the palace in the Realm of Light. Watch for Sitara; follow her, tell me where she goes and what she does, and report back. Go!" 

The bee flew off in the direction it had come in search of the elusive Starlight. (Ayame: Just in case you're wondering, Sitara means starlight; hence her preference for silver, her silver features, the title of the chapter, and the last line. All the names we pick have a reason for being picked. You can find out their meaning if you want to at ) 

End of Chapter 3 

Ayame: Uh oh. What are Naraku's plans for Rini and Sitara? What exactly is this Realm of Light? What will Inuyasha do when he meets the Scouts and for that matter, what will Miroku? What will Darien and Haruka do to Miroku when Miroku sees the short skirts? Will the Generals ever learn to get along? What will. oh crap. I ran out of questions. Sessuna, you got any more? 

Sessuna: Yeah, will you ever just shut up and write?


	5. Chapter 4: I Hate Bees

Disclaimer: Okay, since the characters we created are getting fairly numerous, if it doesn't sound like it belongs to us then it probably doesn't. Please don't take any of our characters or any part of our story without our permission first. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Ayame: I just found out that Ayame is supposed to be the name of Kouga's fiancé. I didn't know that when I chose the name. I got the name from the Tenchu games for Playstation. It's the name of the female ninja. Just thought I'd clarify that. 

Sessuna: Yeah right. (Add singsong inflection) Ayame loves Kouga. Ayame loves Kouga. 

Ayame: I do not! 

Sessuna: Anyways, if anyone wants to make a fan art picture of any of our pictures, please do. We would love to see what our characters look like on paper, or computer screen, whichever. So far, we have only been able to find pictures of Sailor Earth and Xantara, (both of which were NOT made by us. You can go to our web site to see pictures of them and the names of the extremely talented artists who made them as well as the true artists websites.) 

Chapter 4- I Hate Bees By Ayame and Sessuna 

A pedestal with a large basin on top is filled with a silvery substance that is faintly glowing. It is in the middle of a small room and is the only source of light. A window can be dimly seen, but there is only pitch- blackness beyond that. The sounds of inhuman screams and growls could be heard coming from the darkness. A dim figure can be seen sitting in front of the basin, peering intently within it. In the basin's depths, a brief image of Sitara carrying Rini floats to the surface before sinking back down. 

"Sauda! Come here immediately!" the figure by the basin commands. 

A shadow moved from the corner into the faint light created by the basin's contents. The light revealed the shadow to be a woman of medium height and muscular, but slim. She had ankle-length black hair that was bound into a loose ponytail at the bas of her neck. Her lips and eyes were black as well. The light from the liquid reflected various colors in her eyes. Her skin was extremely pale and she had black angelic wings whose tips barely touched the floor. On her forehead was a six-pointed star; the bottom most point was glowing a faint black. She was wearing a high-necked black dress that went down to her ankles; both sides were slit up to her hips. Underneath the dress was a pair of short black shorts. She also had a pair of black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves and thigh high black boots. 

"Yes High Lady?" 

"Sitara has taken the girl that destroyed Naraku's puppet to Uriel. The real Naraku has ordered one of his bees to follow Sitara and the rest to destroy the newcomers. The bees have no chance of destroying them; I have seen their powers and they are great enough to destroy even Naraku." 

"So what exactly is it you want me to do?" 

"Go to Naraku after his bees are destroyed. Convince him that he is the only one strong enough to kill the visitors. Tell him that you will help him if you must to convince him, just make sure you get him there. Keep everyone but the one with odangoes from seriously hurting Naraku. You must let her kill him. Only she can kill him and not the individual demons inside of him. That damnable Onigumo is still in control of Naraku's body. If you mention where you are from or who you sere, it could alert him to our plans." 

"Then where should I tell him I'm from?" 

"I don't care. Make something up. Take Kieran with you. He has a certain knack for manipulation; I'm sure he'll come up with something if you don't. Don't interfere with the fight between the odango girl and Naraku unless Sitara shows up to help." 

"And if she does?" Sauda asked with a murderous glint in her eyes. 

"Stop her, but you WILL NOT kill her! Understand?" he woman tossed a small brooch at Sauda who caught it easily. "Give this to Naraku. It will wake HIM up and keep HIM from being destroyed by this... Sailor Moon. Oh, and don't mess this up like you did on Beryl's crystal prison planet." 

"Yes High Lady. Is there anything else I should know about Sailor Moon and her friends?" she asked. 

"What do you know of the Moon Kingdom?" 

Half an hour later, Sauda walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. A small creature that resembled a koala with transparent fairy wings walked out of the shadows and stopped in front of her. 

"Well? What are your orders?" He walked on all four legs and each leg was adorned with five fingers complete with long sharp claws. He had huge yellow cat-eyes and large pointed dog-ears. His fur was a dark gray color. 

"To try and convince Naraku to go and get himself killed without letting him know who I am, where I'm from, or that my mission is to see him to his death." 

"Oh... well... good luck with that Sauda." 

"And you were ordered to come and help me Kieran," Sauda said grinning wickedly. 

"Oh crap." 

Meanwhile... 

"Wow, I don't smell any exhaust." 

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great Xantara?" 

"Oh joy. Her past tree-hugging personality is re-emerging." The other generals snickered at Jedaite's comment. Xantara glared at him, then walked over next to him. He sat down and began scratching himself. Tiny black flecks could be seen flying off Xantara's body. 

"Hey! Quit it you stupid mutt! You're getting fleas on me!" 

"Mutt? Did you just call me a mutt? That's it!" Xantara jumped at Jedaite with a barking-snarl and knocked him down. Xantara then began scratching Jedaite. 

"Hey! Ow! Quit it! Get off!" The other generals ran towards Xantara intent on getting him off the General of Mars. 

"Everyone shut up! Do you hear that?" The four men and gray wolf stopped fighting at her words. 

"What is it?" Zoicite asked. 

"Almost sounds like... buzzing," Malachite answered. 

"Why is that cloud getting closer?" 

"Because that's not a cloud Princess. It's a huge swarm of bees!" 

"And how can you tell that mutt?" 

"Because human eyes aren't as good as wolf eyes." 

"Where are they headed?" 

Xantara looked right into Nephlite's eyes, "Here." The bees were now close enough for everyone to clearly make out the foremost ones. 

"Don't you think we should head for cover, like now!" 

"I don't think there's enough time Zoicite," Nephlite said in a hushed voice. The foremost bees were now no more than a hundred feet away and closing fast. "Get down!" 

Everyone dropped to the ground as the first waves of bees flew over them, completely ignoring the group below. The roar of hundreds of bees buzzing drowned out the sound of everything else. A few minutes later, the last of the bees passed them by. Everyone pushed themselves up shakily. 

"Is it over?" Jedaite asked. 

"No, there are still hundreds of bees here. They're just invisible. What a dumb question," Xantara said rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up mutt!" 

"I'll give you three guesses as to where they are headed," Nephlite said. 

"Then I guess we had better follow them," said Malachite. 

"Do we have to?" Xantara whined. 

"Yes," Molly answered. 

"Ugh, bees. Why did it have to be bees?" he replied. 

"Come on mutt. I'll protect you from the big bad bugs," Jedaite said which was answered by a growl. 

As the small group of six ran off in pursuit of the bees, they were unaware of a silver-haired shadow they had acquired. 

Meanwhile... 

Kagome and the Scouts had just emerged from the forest when Mina spotted Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and an enlarged Kirara, with Shippou riding, fast approaching. Unbeknownst to both groups was the approach of Naraku's bees and Molly and the Generals. 

"Hey! Who are the Kagome?" Mina asked pointing in Inuyasha's direction. 

"Oh, that's the people I was telling you we should meet. Hey! Inuyasha!" Kagome waved happily and ran down the hill to meet them. 

"Kagome! What took you so long you irresponsible idiot, and who are they?" asked Inuyasha. 

"SIT!" 

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Serena said dropping into the end pose that accompanies her speeches. 

"Why did she do that?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome after he had picked himself up out of the ground. She just shrugged in response. 

"So why exactly are you here?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Who cares Inuyasha? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, a humble priest, and might I inquire as to your name?" he asked Serena, kissing Serena's hand; she giggled softly. 

"No you may not!" Haruka and Darien said at the same time. 

"Inuyasha looks just like my old boyfriend." 

"Lita, he has dog-ears, so logically he cannot look like your old boyfriend." 

"Why did you have to point that out, Ames?" Amy just shrugged. 

Sango cleared her throat, "So Kagome, just why did you bring them here?" 

"And when are you going to introduce me to these seven lovely ladies? Oh and their two scowling escorts." 

"Miroku! Okay, it's a long story, so pay attention." 

Meanwhile during Kagome's story... 

Rini looked around her in complete awe. There were Pegasuses and people with Angelic wings flying everywhere. She noticed that everyone remained a respectable distance away, but still greeted Sitara warmly. As they approached the city, Rini could see more people, with and without wings, unicorns, silver dragons, hippogriffs, and other mythical goodly beasts that she could not identify. Sitara glanced at Rini and smiled at her awestruck expression, then looked back to the castle where the ruler of every good-aligned creature in the world resided. 

"Is that where we are going?" 

"Yes Rini; that is the home of Lord Uriel. He will be able to help you find your way home." 

"I'm not worried about getting home Sitara, I can get home just fine on my own." 

"Oh, and how's that?" 

Rini reached up to her neck and felt around, and then began searching her pockets rigorously. Her expression quickly changed to complete horror. 

"Rini? What's wrong?" 

"I can't find it! It's not here!" 

"What's not there?" 

"The Crystal Key! I can't believe I lost it! Puu is going to kill me!" 

"Puu?" Sitara asked, landing on one of the castle's upper-most balconies and setting Rini down. 

"Sailor Pluto." 

"Setsuna?" 

"You know Puu?" 

"Yes. We here in the Light Realm are very familiar with Sailor Pluto. Continue up these stairs. Uriel is on the top-most floor of this tower. I will go back down to the forest and try to find your key for you, alright?" 

"Okay. Thanks, Sitara," Rini said as she started to climb the steps. Behind her, Sitara flew back in the direction she had come from. 

Meanwhile, now that Kagome's story is finally through... (Sessuna: FINALLY! It's about time Kagome! Think it took you long enough! We want to hear what's going to happen when Naraku's bees get there!) (Ayame: Umm, Sessuna? You do realize that Kagome is FICTIONAL, right?) (Sessuna: Yeah, what's your point?) (Ayame: Oh, nothing.) 

"Naraku actually attacked you in your time?" 

"Yes, Inuyasha, and now we need to help the Scouts find their friend." 

"No! We have enough problems finding the Shikon Shards, much less some stupid kid!" 

"Watch it!" the fiery Martian priestess said holding her fist in Inuyasha's face to accentuate the point. "And for the last time, get off me!" she said smashing Myouga flat. 

"Ow..." 

"Well I'm all for helping damsels in distress, especially such beautiful damsels," Miroku said eying Serena. Darien and Haruka glared at him while Sango slapped Miroku over the head. 

"Shut up Miroku! 

"Could be fun. Besides, you'll need someone with my superior strength, talent, and smarts," Shippou said from Hotaru's shoulder. 

"Count me in. if these Scouts are as great as you say they are, maybe they can get Kohaku back." 

"We will," Lita said resting her hand on Sango's shoulder." 

"That only leaves you Inuyasha." 

"I told you before woman, no! I don't want to." He stopped, sniffed the air, and then growled. He drew his sword; the Scouts gasped in amazement at the Tetsusaiga's transformation. "I smell Naraku's bees." 

"Everyone transform!" Luna instructed. 

"If you thought your little sword trick was impressive, wait till you see this," Haruka said. 

"Moon Eternal Power!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power!" 

"Mars Crystal Power!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" 

"Venus Crystal Power!" 

"Neptune Crystal Power!" 

"Uranus Crystal Power!" 

"Pluto Crystal Power!" 

"Saturn Crystal Power!" 

Darien pulled a perfect red rose out of his inner jacket pocket and sighed heavily, "I need a better transformation. " No one even saw him transform because all eyes were on the Scouts' brilliant light display that was now ending. 

The lights faded to reveal 9 women in fuku's. As Miroku was eyeing the short skirts, he stopped at the one with short blond hair. 

"Haruka? You're a girl?" 

"Yeah. What about it?" The Scouts sweat-dropped. 

"Heh, heh. Knew we forgot to tell you something," Mina said. Inuyasha and his friends face-vaulted. 

"Luna, Artemis, Diana, go hide nearby." 

"Right Sailor Moon. Good luck," Artemis said. 

Everyone could now see and hear the approaching cloud of bees. 

"Guys, there are too many to take on in groups. What are we gonna do?" Serena said in a panicky voice. 

"In this time, you are more powerful because your planets you draw your powers from are not as deteriorated from lack of use as they are in your time. You should be fine," Pluto explained. 

The bees were now on top of the group. Everyone split into smaller groups as the bees surrounded them. 

(Ayame: Okay everyone, you're about to get really mad at me. I decided, to make it easier on me to write this huge fight scene, I'm going to add a ludicrously large amount of story jumps; however, I will try my best to make this easy to follow.) (Sessuna: Don't worry, I'm going to throttle her for this once she's done writing the chapter.) (Ayame: I would love to get some reviews on what you think of the fight scene, seeing as how the majority of everything came from me and me alone.) (Sessuna: My parents were being jerks and wouldn't let me go anywhere. Instead, I had to stay home and baby-sit my brother and sister and they are both old enough to look after themselves.) 

Meanwhile, Venus was on her own... 

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" 

She grabbed her chain and whipped it across the backs of several bees, ripping off their wings and grounding them. Venus then used her Love and Beauty Shock attack to finish them off. She was so engrossed by the bees in front, she never saw the ones in back. 

Meanwhile Sango and Lita had paired off against one group... 

"Sango, right? I have an idea. Throw your boomerang. I'll do the rest." 

"Right." Sango threw her weapon at the oncoming swarm as hard as she could. 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Jupiter aimed her attack at Sango's boomerang and forced it to wrap itself around the weapon. 

The boomerang tore through the bees while the electricity surrounding it, paralyzed all the surrounding bees. As the weapon started to head back, Lita dissipated her attack so Sango could catch it. 

"Good idea. Now to finish off the rest. I'll take the left, you take the right." 

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Her attack disintegrated her bees while Sango's boomerang cut all of her bees cleanly in half. As the duo stood admiring each other's handiwork, a sincere respect and admiration grew for one another. 

Meanwhile, Serena and Darien had squared off against one group... (Sessuna: Big surprise. Real original Ayame. I could have come up with something so much better. Stupid parents.) (Ayame: So why didn't you?) 

A large group of bees dived at Serena, forcing her to fall to the ground screaming. Tuxedo Mask threw a dozen roses at the bees as they turned around to make another pass, effectively stunning them. Serena recovered enough to use her attack to finish the bees off. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Pluto were working together... 

"Geeze! What is that screeching?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged a few bees. He then used the Tetsusaiga's power to finish them off. 

"That would be the Princess. Pluto Dead Scream," Pluto replied blasting a small group with her attack. 

"Please tell me the girl Kagome is wanting me to help you find isn't as loud as your Princess. She hurts my ears. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" (Ayame: Will someone please write to me and tell me if that's his actual attack. All I could find on the net was Soul Scattering Iron Claw and that's apparently the manga attack and I'm trying to do anime attacks.) 

"Small Lady is like her mother in many ways, but I don't think that even Small Lady can match Serena's volume. Pluto Dead Scream." 

"Good. Otherwise I might have to chop off her head to make her shut up. Ow! Stupid bees. Blades of Blood!" 

Pluto just laughed softly. She could see through his tough exterior and knew that he was really worried about Rini. 

Meanwhile, back with Venus... 

"Venus Meteor Shower!" Three more bees fell at Venus's feet. She stopped momentarily and wiped some sweat off her brow, but even those few seconds were enough for the bees behind her. One flew straight at her and stabbed her in the back. 

Venus cried out in pain as the poison began coursing through her body. She collapsed face first on the ground and looked up as the bees came in to finish her off; then passed out. 

Meanwhile, Amy and Miroku were working together... 

Amy had just seen and heard Mina go down. "Mina! Miroku! We have to get to her!" 

"I agree, but there are to many bees. I could suck them up with my air void, but they'll just poison me too." 

"Give me a second and I can find a way to keep them from poisoning you." Amy pressed her earring, activating her visor. She zoomed in on the stingers and their poison. "My computer is saying that if we can freeze the poison, it will be rendered harmless. Then you can use your air void and we can get to Mina." 

"That's great. How do we freeze them?" 

"Like this. Mercury Ice Star Blast!" Every bee was instantly frozen. 

"Wow. Smart, beautiful, and powerful. Is there anything you can't do?" 

"Miroku! Hurry up and suck up the bees!" 

"Oh, right." Miroku remove the glove covering his air void and held his arm at the bees. A few seconds later, none of the bees surrounding Amy and Miroku were left, and neither was Amy. She was already running hard in the direction of Mina with Miroku struggling to keep up. 

Meanwhile... 

Venus heard someone call her name, but she just couldn't figure out who had said it. Her entire body was going numb and she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. The bee that had stabbed her was getting closer. Mina could see a drop of her blood fall off the stinger, and the next minute, all she could see was white and she felt like she was moving. 'Is this what it's like to be dead?' 

Meanwhile, Neptune and Uranus had teamed up... 

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!" Her attack drenched the bees causing their wings to stick together and keep them from flying. "I told you it would work. My talisman is never wrong." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Uranus World Shaking!" The orange sphere raced along the ground, disintegrating all the bees in its way. 

"Now let's get to Mina, Uranus." 

Meanwhile... 

Shippou used his Fox Fire attack to slightly burn one bee. He then stood admiring his work proudly. 

"You call that a fire attack? How pathetic!" 

"And you can do better?" 

"Of course I can. I'm Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire. Watch and learn. Mars Fire Ignite!" The huge fireball engulfed the bee Shippou had burned and several surrounding bees as well. When the smoke cleared, there were several small piles of ash lying on the ground. 

"Wow. Kagome, did you see that?" 

Next to them Kagome stared in awe at the damage Raye's attack had done. "Yeah. That's incredible. You're a priestess right? Can you shoot arrows?" 

"Of course. Want to have a contest?" 

"Sure." Kagome fired an arrow that pierced a bee in the head, killing it instantly. 

"Impressive. Watch this. Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars' arrow did the same thing Kagome's had done, but it also ignited the surrounding bees on fire as well. 

"If you're done showing off, Mina needs our help Raye. Lets finish our bees off and go help her. Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" 

"Right. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The combined attacks destroyed the rest of the bees. 

Meanwhile... 

Kirara stopped in front of Sango and laid down. Lita gasped as Mina rolled off Kirara's back and revealed her wound. The rest of the Scouts and Inuyasha's group arrived just then. 

"Amy, can you stop the poison?" Miroku asked. 

"I'll try." Amy analyzed Mina's wound with her visor and computer while Lita, Haruka, and Inuyasha took defensive positions around the group to fend off the rest of the bees. 

"Oh Darien. What can we do?" 

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" 

"I don't know Serena." 

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" 

"Got it. If we cool down her body enough, we can slow the spread of the poison." 

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" 

"Then Serena can heal her, I hope." 

"Blades of Blood!" 

"Serena, come stand next to her so you can find her." 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

"I'll use my bubbles, so you won't be able to see her Serena." 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

"Okay Amy." 

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" 

"Here goes nothing. Moon Healing Escalation!" 

Outside of the mist, the bees had finally been defeated and everyone waited in anticipation to see if Sailor Moon had been successful. 

End of Chapter Four 

Ayame: What an ending! Mwah ha ha! Okay, time for the questions. Who is the woman who sent Sauda on her mission and what are her plans for this 'him' in Naraku? For that matter, who exactly is Sauda and why does her description sound similar to Sitara's? Will the Generals ever get to the Scouts? What exactly was that silvery substance that was glowing at the beginning? Will Uriel help to reunite Serena and Rini? Did Serena successfully heal Mina? Will Xantara ever get the flea bath he so desperately needs? Find out in one of our chapters sometime in the distant future! 

Sessuna: Geeze, what a geek. Does anyone want to be my writing partner instead of Ayame? Please?


	6. Chapter 5: Separation

Disclaimer: Okay, since the characters we created are getting fairly numerous, if it doesn't sound like it belongs to us then it probably doesn't. Please don't take any of our characters or any part of our story without our permission first. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. 

Ayame: Sorry everyone for the long delay, but don't worry. I made sure this chapter was well worth the wait. Sess and I recently started our senior year in High School, (Finally!) and so we haven't had much time for, well, anything. Anyways, we won't bog you down with our rants and raves; we'll save them for the end. 

Sessuna: Says you! You and your f-ing writer's block! That's what really took so long! 

Ayame: Shut up Sess! 

Sessuna: I'm telling you, you should let me write! Then maybe we'll get through the next chapter before December! 

Ayame: tackles Sessuna SHUT UP SESSUNA! 

Ayame and Sessuna are rolling around on the ground punching each other. This continues for a few minutes. Finally, Ayame stands up while Sessuna is still lying on the ground. Both girls are now bloody. 

Ayame: And now, on with the chapter. 

Sessuna grabs Ayame's leg and pulls her back down. The two girls resume fighting. 

Chapter 5- Separation By Ayame and Sessuna 

Rini had been climbing the stairs for what seemed like forever. Her legs were aching, and she was getting dizzy. Everything looked the same; even the view from the many windows never seemed to change. She stopped at one of the windows and looked out. The sun was beginning to set and she could just make out a single red star in the sky, heralding the onslaught of night. 

As Rini began climbing the steps again, her mind began to wander. 'I wonder where my friends are? I was sure at least Puu would have found me by now. Maybe they're back at the forest I was in and trying to find me. Maybe Sitara will find them and bring them here so I can go home.' 

She wasn't paying attention any longer, and when she attempted to step up, her foot slipped and she tumbled down the stairs for several minutes before she was finally able to stop herself. She lay on her back gasping for air and clutching the steps beneath her. Then she heard a high, squeaky, and all together annoying voice. 

"If you're trying to get to Uriel, you're going the wrong way." 

Rini looked at the window beside where she had stopped to the source of the voice. She could have sworn the entire staircase had been empty before. The creature crouching on the sill resembled a Chihuahua and had the same six- pointed star on its forehead as Sitara. The top-most point was glowing white like Sitara's as well. 

"And that's not really a good way to go down stairs." 

"Well, thank you for the advice, and maybe you can tell me how to get to Uriel at the top of the tower?" Rini replied sarcastically. 

"Not the way you're going. Since he's at the top, you have to go up." Rini's sarcasm was obviously lost on the strange creature. 

"Thanks," Rini said as she gingerly picked herself up. 

"No problem," it replied cheerily. 

Rini rolled her eyes and began carefully climbing the stairs again. 

"You'll never get to Uriel that way either!" It called after her. 

Rini turned slowly and said through gritted teeth, "What do you mean?" 

"You can't get to Uriel by going up." 

"Well if I can't get to him by going up or down, then how do I get to him?" She was now thoroughly frustrated with this strange creature. 

"You have to be escorted by someone with the Light symbol on their forehead." 

"And who would that be? Oh, no. Please don't say it's you." 

"Yep, it's me. Don't worry about being an inconvenience to me. I like helping people, although Uriel won't let me help people often. Besides, I like you, you're nice," the creature said, completely misinterpreting Rini's statements. 

"I wonder why he won't let you help anyone," she replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, I wonder, too. Maybe we should ask him when we reach him. By the way, my name is Iren. I'm a Diminutive Dog Demon," he replied as he jumped onto Rini's bruised shoulder. 

"Rini. Which way?" 

"Up silly!" 

"Great..." 

So Reenie began climbing the stairs once again with the talkative and not too bright Iren on her shoulder. 

Meanwhile... 

"She's been at it for awhile. It's starting to get dark. Think she healed your friend?" Sango asked Lita who was sitting nearby. 

"I hope so," she replied. 'I wonder what is taking so long I hope everything is alright.' Lita looked around at the makeshift camp that had been set up after it had become apparent that Serena wasn't going to be finished healing Mina anytime soon. 

The Scouts hadn't de-transformed yet incase Naraku sent more bees. Mercury was sitting next to the mist her bubbles had created, concentrating on not letting the mist disappear. Inuyasha was perched in a tree on lookout duty. Kagome had gone in search of firewood with Miroku and Mars. Neptune and Uranus were asleep on the ground, curled up next to one another. Darien was sitting near the mist and would occasionally stand up and pace nervously while the cats watched nearby and talked amongst themselves. Hotaru was falling asleep under the tree Inuyasha was in with Shippou curled up in her lap. Kirara was next to Luna, Artemis, and Diana. Myoga had run off. 

"What do you think Setsuna? Can Serena heal Mina?" Lita asked the older woman sitting next to her. 

"The Princess has the ability to heal her. I'm just not sure if she can concentrate enough through her grief to be of any help to Mina, and I think that lack of concentration is the reason why it is taking so long." 

"I wish she would hurry up. Look, you can see the first star appearing in the sky. Why is it red?" Sango asked. 

Meanwhile... 

'It sure is cold. Wish Ames would warm it up a little, but no, she can't do that or Mina will die. Why won't the Silver Crystal heal her?' 

Serena sat at Mina's side holding the Crystal above the wound in her back, trying futilely to get her Crystal to work. Serena sighed and looked at the sky above her. 

'What am I going to tell everyone? Wow, pretty red star.' 

Meanwhile... 

Sauda looked below her. She could see Naraku sitting on the ground looking up at a red star that appeared to be getting bigger in the faint moonlight. Sauda dropped down in front of him in a deep bow, Kieran cowering on her shoulder trying to hide in her hair. 

"Greetings Lord Naraku." 

"Who are you and why are you here?" 

"I am called Sauda, and this is my friend Kieran. We have come to bring you news of your bees." 

"I already know they were destroyed." 

"Yes, but do you know who destroyed them?" 

"No, and I am to take it that you do?" 

"I know enough." 

"And you're willing to tell me this; why?" 

"Let's just say we have a common enemy." 

"Enough with the cryptic answers! Give me a straight answer or you won't live long enough to regret it!" 

On her shoulder, Kieran laughed softly and thought, 'Like this pathetic Demon-wannabe could even get close enough to Sauda to hurt her.' 

"As you wish Lord Naraku. What do you wish to know?" 

"Who killed my bees? That annoying Inuyasha or someone else?" 

"You are aware of the Moon Kingdom, yes?" 

"It was wiped out hundreds of years ago by Sage Beryl; what does that have to do with my bees?" 

"The Queen of the Moon Kingdom sent every being in her Kingdom to the future using her Silver Crystal. Using that much energy destroyed her in the process. The leader of the girls who destroyed your bees is named Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's little whelp. Your bees never stood a chance against her power." 

"And how does this information help me?" 

Sauda froze, and Kieran, sensing her hesitation, answered for her. "We know the extent of their powers, their every weakness; their limitations. We know what they'll do before they even do it, and we are willing to help you beat the Scouts." 

"Why?" 

"The Scouts have come back to this time to rid the world of evil. That would include Sauda and myself. All the demons that plague their time originated from you Lord Naraku." 

"Is that true?" Sauda whispered to Kieran. 

"Probably not," he whispered back. 

"Nice." 

"Hmm... So I do defeat that annoying Inuyasha eventually." 

"We have also acquired an ancient and very powerful artifact that will boost your powers and give you a few new and more interesting ones." 

"And what is this artifact called Sauda?" 

"The uh, the um... Kieran, what did those tablets call the broach again?" 

"It's the Broach of Midoriko." 

"The priestess that is the Shikon no Tama? Give it to me!" 

Kieran threw the broach at Naraku who caught it. As he opened his hand to look at it, his skin began absorbing the broach. Naraku's body was encompassed by a black light. 

"What's going on?" 

"It must be absorbed for you to access its full power," Kieran said as he flew off Sauda's shoulder and got closer to Naraku. 

The light faded to show Naraku clutching his hand and breathing heavily. "Why didn't you warn me before you gave it to me?" 

"Would you have accepted it if we had?" Kieran asked. 

"You little pest!" As Naraku said this, he tried to grab Kieran, but when he raised his arm, a bolt of dark lightening flew out. 

Sauda grabbed Kieran and pulled him out of the way. The lightening bolt struck the tree in front of Naraku, turning a part of the trunk into kindling. The tree began falling over towards Naraku, but before it could crush him, Sauda stepped in front of him. With her right hand, she concentrated dark energy into the form of a 4-foot katana. She then ran the sword along the length of the tree, slicing it cleanly in half. She then let her sword disappear. 

Each half of the tree landed on different sides of Naraku who was oblivious to what Sauda had just done. He was staring at his hand, which was now smoking slightly. 

"Come Kohaku. It is time to pay a visit to your sister and her friends." 

Meanwhile... 

"I can't believe we got lost. All we had to do was follow a couple hundred bees. How difficult is that?" Jedaite said with a scowl on his face. 

"Well we couldn't follow them after they were all killed," Xantara pointed out. 

"That's funny Xantara because you just happened to trip at that exact moment, knocking everyone over and into this forest," Molly commented. 

"That's because it wasn't an accident!" Jedaite screamed. 

"You know, Xantara has appeared happier since we lost sight of the Scouts' location." 

"That's because Xantara was afraid of the bees, Zoicite. He didn't want to meet them," Malachite said, "and I still say we are going in the wrong direction. Mina is back the way we came, and she needs me." 

"We do seem to be going in circles. I could have sworn I've seen that tree before," Nephlite commented. 

"That's because this is a forest you idiot! You've seen one tree, you've seen them all. This is all your fault mutt! I swear you're more chicken than wolf!" 

"Leave Xantara alone! Let's just keep walking; we're bound to find the edge of the forest sometime." 

The Generals all muttered a, "Yes Princess," while Xantara put a small "X" in the tree next to him. He secretly agreed with Nephlite that they were going in circles. The only problem was that they had never once turned, so how did they end up back where they had started? Xantara sighed and looked at the night sky through the treetops. 'That red star is huge. I wonder what it is?' 

Meanwhile... 

Sauda looked below her to where Naraku was running swiftly in the direction of the Sailor Scouts. The boy Naraku had called 'Kohaku' was floating behind Naraku, oblivious to everything around him. 

"I don't know why Lycoris won't just let you destroy the impertinent human. You are more than a match for him." 

Sauda turned her head towards the small demon flapping his wings furiously to keep up. She held out her arms to him. 

"Here, let me carry you so that we don't have to slow down just so you can keep up. And remember whom you are speaking of. Lady Lycoris can See everything we do and say. It is not wise to question her; you risk her anger." 

Kieran flapped into Sauda's arms and relaxed. 

"Why is it not good to anger her? You are more powerful than she is!" 

"I know I am. You are not, and I will not protect you from her wrath. It is only through the Dark Lady's ability to See the future that we can revive the Dark Lord." 

"And why would we want him back? Do you not remember the way he treated everyone?" 

"Keep your voice down, or Onigumo will hear you! And of course I remember how he treated everyone, and that is precisely why I want him back. It is only through the Dark Lord's unbridled and unmatched power that I can finally have my revenge on my dear father and sister!" 

"If you say so. What is that?" 

"The trio was nearing the camp, and with their bird's-eye view, Sauda and Kieran could see the wall of mist created by Sailor Mercury. 

"They must be the ones we are searching for, but I don't see the girl that is supposed to be Sailor Moon." 

"She might be inside the mist." 

"Probably. I wonder why. Naraku! We can see the Scouts! They are not much further!" 

"Good! Go ahead of me and scatter them! Make them regret coming to our world!" 

"Impertinent human," Kieran growled again, "Are you going to do what he said?" 

"No." Sauda swooped down towards the Scouts. She landed lightly down in the middle of the makeshift camp, and took a quick survey of the surroundings. 

The people in the camp began running towards her, brandishing the few weapons between them. One even held up a mirror at her. Sauda laughed softly as she looked at her reflection. 'I look good tonight. What is that red star in the reflection? Before it was higher. Why does it appear to be falling?' 

"Sauda, what are you doing?" Kieran whined as he began struggling to escape Sauda's grasp. 

"Calm down," she whispered to him. She then turned towards the girl with the mirror and addressed her. "Lower your weapons. I am not here to hurt you." 

"And why should we believe you?" the man with dog-ears growled at her. 

"You shouldn't, hanyou," Kieran whispered after he had smelled the air. He had given up trying to escape Sauda; her hold on him was too strong. 

"I came to warn you that Naraku is coming here. Do what you wish with the information I have given you." Sauda then spread her wings and flew high into the air, disappearing from their sight. She then flew around the group to a lower place in the forest where she wouldn't be seen, but could still hear. 

"Inuyasha, what if she's telling the truth?" Kagome asked. 

"She was," Michiru said. "I saw it in my mirror. Naraku is coming here, and he'll be here in a couple of minutes. That woman wanted Naraku dead, but there seemed to be something hiding behind her in my mirror." 

"Like what?" Haruka asked. 

"Like a hidden motive. I'm just not sure what it is." 

"Should we interrupt Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon?" Lita asked. 

"No, let's just get ready to fight," Darien replied. 

Kieran's ears perked up at the word 'Moon.' "Do you think Sailor Moon is inside the mist?" 

"Yes." 

"Why aren't we helping Naraku?" 

"We were ordered not to interfere unless one of Sailor Moon's lackeys went for the kill. So we'll just let them get Naraku bleeding and broken on the ground, I'll step in and take out whomever's left, and thus force Sailor Moon to attack Naraku and release the broach." 

"Hee, hee. Then we'll take the broach back to Lady Lycoris and the killing- spree will begin! I can't wait to get my claws on that irritating Iren!" 

"And I can't wait to run a sword through my sister's gut. Hush! Here comes Naraku." 

And at that moment, Naraku came upon the Scouts and their new friends already waiting for him. The word 'Surprise' died on his lips as the Scouts unleashed their powers. Inuyasha and his friends waited as the dust cleared to see if there was anything left to be finished off. 

When the dust finally cleared, they could see a young boy standing in front of a bleeding and semi-conscious Naraku. He was holding a wicked looking scythe on a chain and had a blank look on his face. 

"Kohaku! Move! We don't want to hurt you!" 

"Kohaku? Is that your brother Sango?" 

"Yes Raye. Please don't hurt him." 

"We may not have a choice," Uranus said. 

"Then leave him to me. Don't worry Sango, I'll only knock him out." 

"Thank you, Inuyasha." 

From their vantage point, Sauda and Kieran could see that Naraku was out of the fight. It now appeared as if the hanyou was going to attack the boy Naraku had brought that was now standing protectively over Naraku's body. 

"That didn't take very long." 

"Stay here and wait for the broach to come out of Onigumo's body. Grab it when it does and then wait for me to pick you up. It's my turn now. 

As Inuyasha ran towards Kohaku, Sauda landed in front of Kohaku and knocked Inuyasha back with her powerful wings. He landed on the ground and slid for several feet. Kagome ran to his side. The light from the red star that was steadily growing larger every second, cast an eerie glow on everyone below. 

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha said as he picked himself up. 

"You don't want Kohaku do you? Is that your hidden motive? Answer me!" Sango threw her boomerang at Sauda. Sauda kicked straight up as the weapon got closer, knocking it off course. It landed a few feet away. 

"Silence pathetic human! I have absolutely no interest in the child. And to prove it," Sauda created a small dagger out of Dark energy and spun around. She grabbed Kohaku and slit his throat. She then threw him at his sister, who caught him. 

Sango cradled his body, and as he lay dying, he finally returned to normal. "Sango? I'm cold." 

"Kohaku! No!" Sango began sobbing uncontrollably. Miroku went to her side and tried to console her. 

"Why did you do that? Why are you here?" Inuyasha screamed. 

"Stupid little hanyou. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, nor do I have to explain the plans of my Dark Mistress. I do, however, have to thank your friends for wearing down Onigumo's resistance and helping the return of the Lord of Darkness!" 

Inuyasha rushed at her, drawing the Tetsusaiga. He made a large downward swing at Sauda who only laughed and moved out of the way too fast for anyone to follow. The next thing anyone knew, Sauda was behind Inuyasha and created a replica of the Tetsusaiga out of Dark energy and used the same move he had used on her, on him. The Dark Tetsusaiga hit Inuyasha cutting him badly in the back. He fell to the ground and couldn't move. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards her fallen friend, but before she got there, Sauda, still using the Dark Tetsusaiga, cut her stomach. Kagome went down. 

"She moves to fast! How can we stop her?" Raye asked. 

"Fast is my middle name! Uranus World Shaking!" The brightly glowing orange globe flew at Sauda, who shut her eyes, and leapt into the air. She hovered there for a moment, waiting for the stars to get out of her eyes. 

Uranus prepared to use another attack on Sauda, but Sauda was the quicker. She let the Dark Tetsusaiga disappear, and then made a Dark Spear. Sauda hurled the spear at Haruka, piercing her. Michiru ran to her and tried to stem the flow of blood. 

A transformed Kirara flew at Sauda, trying to hurt her while she was distracted. Sauda barely moved out of the way and punched Kirara in the back of the head as she passed. The Fire-Cat dropped back to the ground, de- transformed and unconscious. 

"Maybe I can suck her up!" Miroku began taking the covering off the air void, but once again, Sauda was quicker. She threw several Dark Darts at him, everyone finding their mark. Miroku was out of the fight. 

Darien attempted to through a bouquet of roses at Sauda to stun her, but she simply dodged and threw several Dark Roses at him instead. 

Lita, Setsuna, Raye, and Hotaru watched as their future king fell to the ground, horror-struck at the deadly accuracy of Sauda's aim. 

"What do we do now?" Hotaru asked, the terror in her voice apparent. 

"Raye, you go wake up Amy. We'll need Serena. Lita, Hotaru, and I will try and buy you some time." 

"Right Setsuna. Good luck guys." Raye raced across the clearing, fully expecting Sauda to strike her down so they wouldn't get any more help. Instead, Sauda merely watched her run. 'Good. They are getting their Princess. Soon my Dark Lord, soon.' 

"Pluto Dead Scream." Sauda hit the attack back at Pluto with a Dark Staff similar to Pluto's Time Staff. Pluto, Jupiter, and Saturn barely got out of the way as the attack exploded the ground where they had been. 

"Amy! Come on Amy, snap out of it! We need your help!" Raye shook Amy vigorously, snapping her out of her trance. The mist disappeared revealing Serena still trying to get the Crystal to work on Mina's almost dead body. 

"What? Raye? What's going on?" 

"We're being attacked. We need you to analyze her so we can figure out how to slow her down!" 

"Right." Amy touched her earring, activating her visor, but she never got to use it. She fell face down on the ground, half of her visor falling off from where it had been shattered by Sauda's Dark Dagger. 

"Amy!" Serena looked at her fallen friend. She then saw the still forms of her other friends. Sauda still hadn't finished off Lita, Setsuna, or Hotaru. "You monster! I'll make you pay for what you did!" 

'Finally! The Princess will now free my Dark Master!' Sauda flew down in front of Naraku's body, trying to appear as though she was protecting it. 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack left Sailor Moon's Power Tier where she fell to the ground, sobbing. 

Sauda, blinded by the light of the attack, barely moved out of the way before the attack consumed Naraku's body. She hovered in the air, rubbing her eyes vigorously. The remaining warriors stared transfixed at Naraku's body that was now hovering in the air. The features of the body disappeared, replaced by a black figure. Several ghostly apparitions flew out of the blackness that was Naraku's body only to shatter once they hit the ring of light that surrounded what was left of Naraku. 

Then the lights faded and dropped a bleeding man to the ground. A small object appeared from inside his body and hovered there until a small koala like Demon snatched it up. Sauda swooped down from the air and grabbed Kieran. She then created a circle of Darkness and flew through it. 

"You fools! Do you even realize what you have done? You have released an evil greater than any other!" The bleeding man cried. 

"What does it matter? Kohaku is dead." 

"And Darien." 

"So many people were killed by that evil woman! Why couldn't I sense it when she was here before so that I could warn everyone?" Raye sobbed hysterically. Then, a curious thing happened. The red star that had seemed to be getting closer, fell out of the sky and headed straight for Raye. A strange screech could be heard coming from it. 

"Raye! Watch out!" Hotaru screamed at her, but it was too late. The red star struck Raye and lifted her off the ground. She was enveloped in a red aura. Her tiara disappeared only to be replaced with her planetary symbol. Light red shoulder pads replaced the sleeves on her suit with darker red bands on them. Her gloves became longer and almost touched the shoulder pads. Her skirt became three-layered and each layer was a different shade of red. The heart on her front bow became a star. Her choker became thinner and had a star on it as well. The bow on the back of her skirt grew longer and thinner. Finally, her high heels became knee-high boots with a red band on top and a star on them. 

Luna and Artemis walked up to her in awe, while Diana hung back. 

"Raye, you have become Eternal Sailor Mars," Luna whispered. 

"So what? How does that help anyone now?" she replied bitterly. 

"Because Raye! Mars is home to the legendary Phoenix! Only Eternal Sailor Mars has the ability to control it!" Artemis answered 

"Again, so what?" 

"Don't you remember the legend of the Phoenix? The Phoenix has the ability to heal any wound and resurrect anyone from the ashes!" Luna answer this time. 

"So I can bring everyone back?" Raye said excitedly. 

"Yes, but the Phoenix is not easy to control. No legendary beast is. You may not be able to bring everyone back." Artemis warned. 

"But I have to try anyway. What do I say to summon it?" 

"Mars Phoenix Restoration." 

"Right, here goes nothing. Mars Phoenix Restoration!" She drew a circle of fire around her herself. The ring of fire flew into the air while Raye stayed in a prayer position. (Think Mars Fire Ignite. That position where her fingers are pointed up.) A beautiful multicolored Phoenix flew out of the ring of fire. It circled the group on the ground leaving a trail of fire over everyone. 

Sango looked frightened as the great bird flew over her and the flames dropped on her and the dead body of her brother. She then looked shocked to discover the flames weren't burning anything; in fact, they were creeping into Kohaku's wound. 

The Phoenix circled the group one more time, gave a final screech, and then flew back into the ring of fire. The portal from which the Phoenix came, disappeared and Raye collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Did it work? Is everyone alright?" Raye asked the cats next to her. 

End of Chapter Five 

Ayame and Sessuna are still fighting and they suddenly stop. 

Ayame: Is the chapter over already? 

Sessuna: Yeah, I think so. 

Aya and Sess stand up and begin hastily straightening their clothes and fixing their hair. 

Ayame: I can't believe we fought throughout the entire chapter. Grins sheepishly and you can see several teeth missing. 

Sessuna: Yes, please forgive us. She bows Japanese style in forgiveness. When she leans over, you can see a large bald spot on the back of her head that she doesn't seem to know is there. Ayame can be seen standing a little ways behind and to the side of Sessuna balking at the shiny spot on Sessuna's head. Ayame looks down at her hand and realizes she is clutching the missing hair. She hastily puts it behind her back, out of sight, before Sessuna turns around to speak to her. 

Sessuna: Apologize too Ayame! 

Ayame: Uh... oh, right. Sorry. You know what though? I just realized I have to go, now. Oh, and Sessuna? Don't tough the back of your head anytime soon. Ayame turns and starts walking briskly away. 

Sessuna: What? The back of my head? Why? touches her new bald spot and then screams AYAME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE! Ayame runs away as fast as she can with Sessuna closely following. 

Xantara: Wow, didn't know Ayame could run that fast. Well, since the writer's are on hiatus, I guess it falls to me to do the questions. OK, here goes; I just hope I'm as annoying as Ayame with these. Who exactly did Sauda release? Just how powerful is Sauda exactly? Why does it seem as though the Generals, Molly, and Xantara are walking around in circles? Why wouldn't the Silver Crystal heal Mina? What was the deal with the big bird and will the other Scouts get birds, too? Find out someday! 

Ayame and Sessuna run past Xantara just then. 

Sessuna: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! 

Ayame: GO BUY SOME ROGAINE!


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Forest Part 1

Disclaimer: Okay, since the characters we created are getting fairly numerous, if it doesn't sound like it belongs to us then it probably doesn't. Please don't take any of our characters or any part of our story without our permission first. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi.

Ayame: Shut up or I'll rip that cheap a wig over the bald spot I gave you at the end of the last chapter off!

Sessuna: You do and I'll punch out your dentures!

Ayame: Yeah? You and what army?

Sessuna: The characters I've created; that army!

Sitara, Iren, and Sailor Earth walk up behind Sessuna, cracking knuckles, (Well, the ones that have knuckles. Iren doesn't.)

Ayame: Oh yeah? My characters are better! And two of them are evil, so you know they'll fight dirty!

Sauda, Kieran, and Xantara walk up behind Ayame.

Ayame and Sessuna: ATTACK!

The two sides rush at each other. Ayame and Sessuna collide in a tangle of arms and legs. Various screams and curses can be heard clearly coming from the grappling pair rolling around the floor. Everyone else has stopped to watch the battle, egging on their respective creators. Only Xantara in not encouraging the fight.

Sitara: Yeah! Hit her again, Sessuna!

Iren: Bite her, Ayame!

Kieran: Iren, you are such an idiot! You're supposed to be cheering for Sessuna! She's your creator!

Iren: Sweat drops. Oops. Heh, heh. My bad. Go Sessuna!

Sauda: Poke her eye out! Beat the crap out of that little goody-good! Go Ayame!

Sailor Earth: Ooh, ow. That's gonna leave a mark. That's... okay, that's disgusting, Ayame.

Sauda: Heh, heh. I taught her that.

Xantara: As you can tell, Ayame and Sessuna are busy right now, so I will introduce the next chapter. So without further ado, here's Chapter 6. Oh, come on Sessuna! There's no reason to fight dirty just because Ayame does!

Chapter Six- Into the Forest

By Ayame and Sessuna

Rini climbs the steps steadily, the pain caused by her trip down the stairs reduced to a dull ache. Iren was still on her shoulder chatting happily about his day, some of the more interesting beings he knew and his encounters with them, (most of which Rini noted, ended in pain, curses, and various threats of bodily harm aimed at Iren who honestly believed they were just joking.)

"Iren," she said in the middle of his story where a silver dragon had tried to eat him after Iren had hit the dragon in the eye with a vase. Rini, fortunately, had interrupted before she discovered how Iren had pulled off this amazing feat of idiocy. "Are we near the top yet?"

"Top? Oh, yeah. I forgot to concentrate on getting to the top."

"Why is that important?" she asked in a strained voice.

"You cannot get to Uriel's throne room unless you concentrate on going there."

"Iren..." Rini said in a low and threatening tone. "Concentrate or I'm going to throw you down the steps!"

"Ha, ha! You're funny!" Iren screwed up his face in obvious concentration that also looked a little painful to Rini. "Take a step up," Iren panted.

Rini took one step up and suddenly in front of her was a large panel with a six-pointed star carved onto its surface. Iren laid one paw lightly on the wall's surface; the top-most point of the star flared white. A line started at the top of the panel in the center and traveled to the bottom. The newly formed double-doors swung outwards narrowly missing Rini. A blinding light from within the room forced Rini to cover her eyes and turn her head to the side. She could make out the silhouette of someone (_or something_) sitting to the side of the room. Rini peered between her fingers to the center of the chamber. Iren cried, "Uriel!" and ran towards the profile of what appeared to be a man with large angel-like wings.

Rini then heard a deep, kind voice say, "Welcome Future Moon Princess."

"Who are you?" Rini asked the profile, a touch afraid.

"All your questions will be answered when everyone is here. For now, all you need to know is that I am Uriel, High Lord of the Light Realm."

Meanwhile...

Sauda pushed the doors to Lycoris' room open. Kieran had opted to stay in the hall outside. As always, the room barely had enough light to see, just the way Sauda liked it. The High Lady was completely cloaked in shadow, save her hands, which were meticulously, adding details on a clay doll roughly the size of an average human.

"Put the broach on the bed," Lycoris commanded, never removing her gaze from her creation.

Sauda tossed the bauble onto the pillow, not wanting to get any closer to the deranged leader than she already had to. "Have you found out where the Elemental leaders' allegiance falls?"

"We control Earth, Water, and Air, though the current leader of Air is in the process of being usurped."

"And here I thought Sesshoumaru would want to eradicate the humans with us."

"Yes, so did I. He apparently is more of his father's son than we all thought. It doesn't matter though. Only that irritating little toad that follows him around supports him, oh, and that human he took in."

Sauda raised an eyebrow. Human? But she didn't voice her doubts that the cold-blooded Leader of the Air Realm would take in a human. "What do you want me to do next?"

"Our hold over the Earth Realm is tentative. They are all cowards, but if they learn that the rightful ruler is alive, they may rally against us. Some of her servants are currently wandering around the Forest of Confusion. Find them and kill them. Take Kieran with you if you want. I have Seen that Sitara is there as well. The Scouts will mistake her for you and chase after her. That will be the perfect place to kill them as well. The forest will separate and disorient them for you."

"It's not like there are many of them left. Why worry about them?"

"Fool! The one you should have killed brought them all back! Look within the unicorn blood to see the truth of your error!"

Sauda tore her eyes off Lycoris still molding the doll and walked to the basin with the glowing liquid in the center of the room. As she stared at it, a view of the carnage she had wrought appeared. She frowned. The clearing appeared to be on fire, but as she continued to watch, the fire moved to the dead and dying. The flames licked at the wounds and began closing them. Everyone who had fallen began to stir. She growled as the friends hugged those who they thought gone forever, and to make matters worse, the group now had another Shikon Shard, courtesy of Kohaku. The blood in the basin focused on a young girl with black hair in red. Sauda's eyes narrowed as an image of the same girl in a different suit flashed in her memory.

"The one in red can now control the phoenix. The phoenix healed all their wounds and brought the dead back to life."

"How can you defeat someone who can bring the dead back to life like that?"

"By killing her, or keeping them dead long enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The phoenix may be powerful, but everything has a weakness. The flaw in the phoenix's power is that if the person has been dead long enough, then they cannot be brought back. Keep them dead for a few minutes and they'll stay dead."

"Provided we don't get a hold of them."

"Yes," Lycoris agreed. She stopped molding long enough to snap her fingers before beginning to shape a nose on the doll. A curtain to the side of the room flew open. Behind it stood half a dozen creatures with bronze colored skin. The lack of any lips revealed a set of very sharp teeth made for ripping into their enemies. Where their eyes should have been, there was a red iris in each socked instead; each one seemed to glow with an inner life. Their unkempt black hair was greasy and falling out in places.

Sauda shuddered involuntarily. The Fallen were on the very short list of things that unnerved her. Very few beings were not unnerved by the Fallen. The one-time humans who had given their souls to Siyamak during the War shuffled out into the center of the room.

"Take these with you as well. Do not fail me Sauda."

"Yes milady." Sauda motioned to the Fallen to leave the room before her. She didn't dare have one of them at her back. The doors to Lycoris' chamber swung open. Out in the hall, Sauda could hear Kieran squeak in terror as the first of the Fallen shuffled past in their tattered clothes. She walked out behind the last of the demonic horrors and looked for her only friend. Kieran was curled up in small ball in a corner trembling. She stooped and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

She took one last look at the woman in the room as the doors swung shut and shook her head sadly. Lycoris, the once beautiful creature from the Light Realm, had gone mad from being in this lightless world. The doors clicked shut, blocking out the insane mumbles of her insane mother.

Sauda stood up and walked down the hall after the Fallen to a portal to the real world.

To Be Continued...

Ayame: As you can probably tell, Sessuna and I are not really friends anymore. (We really grew apart; she's always busy with college, and I have a full-time job, so we don't really see each other very often anymore. We didn't beat the crap out of each other; I just wrote that because it's funny.) Anyways, as it stands, I'm left without a writing partner, so I'm currently in the market for a new one. Should anyone wish to help me, write me privately at let me know. I need a good reason to let you in on all the plot twists that Sess and I came up with other than, "I really want to know what will happen." All I need help with is to come up with ideas on how to get each character from plot point A to plot point B in a plausible and non-cop-out way. (I.E. No they were in a forest and then all of a sudden they're in the Light Realm with no real explanation as to why.) I'll also need a little help with research, which I'll explain more of to whomever ends up helping me. This is all just for fun, so don't expect anything really great out of this, though the good reviews do make you proud of what you've helped to create. Okay, now that that's out of the way, please review this part of Chapter Six.


	8. Chapter 6: Into the Forest Part 2

Disclaimer: Okay, since the characters we created are getting fairly numerous, if it doesn't sound like it belongs to us then it probably doesn't. Please don't take any of our characters or any part of our story without our permission first. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi.

Ayame: Once again, I am searching for a new writing partner. I need a lot of help to finish this story. If you want to help me, write me at rhian116 at hotmail.

Chapter Six- Into the Forest Part 2

By Ayame and Sessuna

The fires had now completely faded in the clearing. As shown in Lycoris's scrying pool, the two groups had been healed and in some cases, brought back to life. The friends were hugging one another, expressing their profound relief that they were all alright; all except for Inuyasha, of course. Kagome stood up uneasily and looked to her friend who was brushing himself off while grumbling.

Meanwhile...

Sango held her brother's body tightly in her arms, whispering his name over and over again. In her hand, she clutched the Shikon Shard piece that had been keeping Kohaku alive. It had been forced out of his body during the healing and was no longer needed to keep him breathing. Kohaku made no moves to embrace his sister and just stared blindly at the sky.

"Sango... Father is..."

"Shh, Kohaku. No one blames you for what happened. It's all right. It's all over now. You're with me again and that's all that matters. I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Sango, I killed our people... and Father... I wish I was dead..."

"Shh... don't say that. It's okay. You'll be fine now that we're together again..."

Kohaku continued to stare at the sky as rivers of tears rolled down his cheeks while his sister began to gently rock back and forth in a vain attempt to comfort him. The others in the group stayed clear of the siblings.

Meanwhile...

"Inuyasha! Are you alright Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, you got beat bad."

"Shut up! I'm fine!" Inuyasha stalked off towards where Naraku lay. Shippou stood next to Kagome looking at Inuyasha.

"Did I say something wrong Kagome?"

"Yeah. It's okay though. What happened after she... you know..."

"After you went down, I went to help Sango save Kohaku. Everyone was hurt by that woman. Sailor Moon used an attack on her, and she left with that weird demon after it had grabbed something that had come out of Naraku. I don't know where she went though. She made some weird black hole and just flew through it. Maybe Lady Kaede will know who she is."

"It's worth a try, besides, we could all use some rest," Setsuna said walking towards the two.

"I'll go get Inuyasha and tell him what we need to do. That way, if he objects, I'll just tell him to sit and we can drag him to the village." Kagome started to walk over to where Inuyasha was interrogating Naraku.

Inuyasha grabbed the front of Naraku's shirt and hoisted him up. "What did you mean 'You have released an evil greater than any other'? What did we just help you release, Naraku?" he said growling.

The fully healed Naraku answered with a laugh. "Helped me release? You fool! I was keeping him prisoner; I didn't want him released! You have just helped the second deadliest demon from the Dark Realm release the most powerful demon in the world! You have doomed us all!" At his last word, Naraku was enveloped in a bright, pure light. Inuyasha felt his anger and humiliation disappear looking at the light. When it faded, Naraku was gone as well.

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked standing a little behind Inuyasha. She had heard the entire exchange.

"I don't know, but I'll find him eventually," Inuyasha replied, the inner-pain returning. "What did you want?"

"We need to rest. And maybe Lady Kaede will have some answers for us about who that demon was and what she wanted. Lets go, Inuyasha. She may even know where Naraku went."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." By this time, the rest of the untransformed group had already begun to head towards the village. Inuyasha and Kagome joined them. Sango was leading Kohaku, and they were still given a lot of space.

The curious group reached Lady Kaede's village a few minutes later, staring villagers their welcome. Inuyasha marched straight up to Lady Kaede's door and began pounding on the wall relentlessly until Kaede herself appeared to berate him.

"Inuyasha! Why are ye hitting my house? Do ye have any idea what time... Well, ye must be the ones I was sensing earlier. My name is Lady Kaede."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. They're the Scouts. Now what do you know about a demon with black hair, black wings, and a thing for black?"

"Sit boy! You need to learn some manners!"

The Scouts took this momentary lapse in Inuyasha's usual brashness to make proper introductions.

"Welcome to my village. Ye are most welcome here. And what be this? Talking cats? Thou must have a chat with me later. We will provide all of thee with food and beds."

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go take a bath. Does anyone want to come with me?"

The Inners immediately said yes as Miroku lay twitching on the ground, one arm half raised.

"Stupid perverted monk," Haruka grumbled, rubbing her knuckles as Michiru laughed softly.

The cats entered Kaede's home as she held the mat aside for them. She placed a saucer of milk in front of each of the cats.

"So, what brings thee to our village?"

"We need your help Lady Kaede," Artemis managed to say between slurps.

"Artemis! That's rude! Forgive him Lady Kaede."

"There is nothing to forgive. Thou canst blame a hungry cat for wanting to eat. Now, what help do thee seek of me?"

"Shush Artemis. I'll talk, you eat. Have you, by any chance, seen a girl with pink hair in pigtails come through here?"

"I can't say that I have. I did see a large emission of energy in the Forest just yesterday. Perhaps the one you seek be in there?"

"We'll have to check that out. Do you know anything of a demon with long black hair, black eyes, and black angel wings?"

"Ah, yes. I know of her very well," Kaede replied stroking Diana who had curled up in her lap. "She is one of the most dangerous beings in our or anyone else's world. Her name is Sauda. Thou wouldst do well in avoiding her."

"But we can't avoid her. We must find her as quickly as possible. She tricked us into releasing something from within Naraku."

"Naraku? He absorbed many evil and dangerous things as Onigumo to become what he is now. I will see what I can learn for thee tonight as thou and thine friends rest. Be at peace good feline and join thine counterpart in slumber."

Luna turned and lay down next to Artemis. Lady Kaede lay Diana down next to them and exited the hut. Sleep refused to visit Luna as what Kaede had said ran through her head.

Meanwhile...

Kagome and the Inner Scouts rested in the nearby hot springs, their tired muscles getting the much-needed rest after their previous battle.

"So Kagome... what's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"Wha?"

"Yeah Kagome. Are you two dating? If not, Mina and I can arrange that."

"Serena! Inuyasha and I aren't dating!" Kagome replied blushing furiously.

"Well that blush says that you wish you were," Lita said smugly.

"Oh come on you guys. Leave Kagome alone."

"You should just be glad we're not making fun of you Amy. By the way... how are you and Greg doing?" the priestess asked coyly.

"Oh we're going to the fair togeth... Raye!" Amy blushed even redder than Kagome.

Just then, a loud crack reverberated over the small pool and Miroku came tumbling head over heels down the small incline to rest in the center of a group of screaming girls. Darien, Haruka, and Inuyasha crashed through the foliage seconds later to rescue the girls, only to need rescuing themselves as rocks and sticks, (and one log courtesy of Amy of all people,) were thrown at the heads of the pervert and would-be rescuers.

A few minutes later, the four perpetrators hobbled back to their respective beds, grumbling, "I should have learned from the last time. I'll never help _her_ again," "I'm in Heaven," "Michiru is going to kill me," and, "I've got the best future wife ever."

A few minutes later, the Inner Scouts and Kagome went to the beds Lady Kaede and the villagers provided. Sango and Kohaku were given a hut to themselves. Sango watched over Kohaku as he slept, his face tear-stained. Lady Kaede walked into the hut in the middle of the night and motioned for Sango to follow her out again. Sango followed obediently.

"Sango, thou needs thine rest as much as everyone else."

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"If that be the truth, then why dost thee yawn?"

"Well, maybe I am a little tired, but I..."

"Thou are afraid that thine brother will disappear in the night?"

"He's just so depressed right now, I don't want him to leave in the middle of the night to get away from everyone. He still thinks that what Naraku made him do is his fault."

"It may not be the child's fault, but there is naught thou canst do to make him think otherwise. Thou must give him time to heal, and I warn thee now, he may never recover from this. Now get some sleep. I will have the villagers take turns watching the hut to make sure Kohaku does not leave."

"Thank you Lady Kaede," Sango said with a yawn. She then returned to the hut to get some much-needed rest.

"Such a shame. They are so young and have so many trials yet to face." Kaede walked away.

The village was quiet for the rest of the night. As the sun rose, Kaede could be seen staring out towards the woods nearby. A winged figure could be seen flying over the forest, dipping in and out. It seemed to be searching for something.

"There's Sitara." Setsuna commented walking up behind Kaede.

"Yes. Sauda will be here soon as well. She would not miss an opportunity to attack Sitara."

"I will wake everyone up."

To Be Continued...

Ayame: The next section of the story is ludicrously long, as it is mainly fighting. Part three of this chapter is longer than the first two sections combined and it's not even finished yet.Now you know why Chapter 6 needed to be separated into three sections. So, part three will be finished as soon as possible, but I make no promises, especially since I don't have anyone to help me finish this story. Please review.


	9. The Dark King's Prophecy

The Dark King's Prophecy

As Seen by Lycoris, 100 years before the births of Sauda and Sitara

The four Generals will walk the Earth again,

And the Great Beasts of the planets

Will find their Princesses once more.

The Sister of Shadows will help

The Dark Lord to be reborn,

And the last daughter born of the Moon

Will fuse with the power of the Cosmos

Given by the Lord of all that is Good.

She will unite the elements

To push the forces of Darkness back to the Shadows.

From the depths of the Earth,

The Demon Princess will rise once again

To reclaim what is rightfully hers.

She will overthrow the Lord of Evil

With the help of the power of the Cosmos

And her father's sword.

One life will be given for another,

And one will never return to their proper Time.


End file.
